Traditionally, projection systems have been useful in dark viewing environments, such as in darkened theaters, while being less usefully in environments including more ambient light. There is a desire to broaden the market for projection systems beyond a darkened theater environment, such as a home environment. However, a non-darkened environment such as a home environment typically includes the presence of ambient light, particularly during daytime hours. Unfortunately, ambient light increases the difficulty for the viewer in seeing the details of the image in its full fidelity, as ambient light degrades contrast and the perceived brightness of the image.